Naruko x Hinaru Quicksand Story
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Naruko and Hinaru are investigating a bridge where merchants cargo keeps disappearing, but weather did they know a certain enemy would cause a bit of trouble. (This is my third Quicksand Story, and I'll create some other different stories, so enjoy this story, and I'll check the reviews, enjpy :) )


Naruko x Hinaru Quicksand Story

**This is my third Quicksand Story and the reason I make these type of stories is because, I think these type of stories are cute, Don't worry I'm not giving up on Pokemon A new Journey series, I'll upload them per week still, If you don't know who Hinaru, he's the male version of Hinata, So hopefully you enjoy the story and like it, so enjoy **

Hinaru and Naruko was sent on a mission by the fifth hokage to Investigate on what happened to a few merchants who had disappeared at the bridge

"I know that me and Sauske had screwed up the rouge ninja mission, but still she could of send us on a A rank mission." Pouted Naruko as she was upset of being in a low class mission

"N….naruko, if it's okay, c….could you tell me what happened with you and Sauske with your mission?" Questioned Hinaru as he was blushing from talking to Naruko

"Oh nothing, just some bastard who was fighting me and Sauske, I ended up in quicksand trying to get out while Sauske pulled me out." Answered Naruko

"I hear from Kiba that you two…. Kissed." Said Hinaru as he was still blushing from talking to Naruko

"Me and Sauske Kissed, where have you heard this!" Shouted Naruko as she was embarrassed that she realised that Everyone knows about Sauske and Naruko kissing

"Kiba said he heard this from Sauske." Answered Hinaru

"Sauske that bastard, wait till I get my hands on him." Thought Naruko in Anger

"So is it true?" Questioned Hinaru

"Huh." Exclaimed Naruko

"No, no it's not true, that's just a lie that Kiba said." Lied Naruko as she was struggling to think quick of a lie

"But, Sauske does not lie?" Questioned Hinaru

"Huuuu." Grunted Naruko, "I guess I have no choice." Said Naruko as she was blushing from embarrassment, "Yes, me and Sauske did kissed." Confessed Naruko

"Y…you did?" Questioned Hinaru

"But we were crazy, plus I kissed him because I wanted to award him for saving me." Lied Naruko while rubbing the back of her head, sweating from lying

"O…okay." Said Hinaru as he continued walking with Naruko

Naruko and Hinaru were at the bridge to investigate

"So how do you think that a few merchant carts disappeared on a rusty old bridge like this?" Questioned Naruko as she looked around

The bridge was big and had a long surface, there were two long small walls about one meter high and fifty centimetres wide, the two walls were like safety bars, both walls were connected from both sides of the lake

"Do think they could've ambushed the merchants from underneath the bridge?" Questioned Hinaru as he looked down

When Hinaru looked down he saw a Kunai heading straight for his head, he quickly dodged the Kunai and fell on his back on the bridge

"OFFFFHH!" Shouted Hinaru as he fell on his back

"What was it?!" Shouted and Questioned Naruko, she looked up and saw and saw the Kunai, the Kunai fell down and Naruko quickly grabbed it, "What the!" Shouted Naruko as she looked up, it was the same rogue ninja that Sauske and Naruko fought, he was about to strike Hinaru with a Kunai he just pulled out, Naruko quickly ran and stopped him from striking Hinaru, both of their Kunai's struck and his attack had failed, the ninja jumped away from Hinaru and Naruko and was prepared to fight them, "It's you, I remember you!" Shouted Naruko in Anger

"Ahh, it's that nine tailed girl, I thought you died in the quicksand?" Questioned the ninja

"Sauske pulled me out, and I was lucky to escape, no thanks to you!" Shouted Naruko in anger

"I thought it was goanna be hard for me to get another tailed beast, but seems like it's goanna be easy this time." Said the ninja

"What have you done to the merchants?!" Shouted and Demanded Hinaru

"The merchants just ran off, but the cargo I stole was sold to the hidden sand village." Answered the ninja

"You sold the cargo to the hidden sand!" Shouted Naruko in anger

"Yes." Answered the ninja, "oh I forgot, I heard rumours about the attack of the hidden leaf, which was led by the sand's kazekage, and heard about the death of the third hokage." Said the ninja messing with Naruko

"You better not say anything that will anger me." Said Naruko angrily

"Or else what, your goanna attack me?" Questioned the ninja, "I know that you guys are from the hidden leaf judging from those head bands of yours, I also know that, that old man isn't there anymore and the fifth hokage is the legendary sucker, Tsunade, It will be easy this time to destroy the leaf." Said the ninja messing with Naruko

"Wait…., you've been to the Hidden Leaf before?" Questioned Naruko

"Yes, I tried to destroy it, Orochimaru was my competitor." Answered the ninja

"Really?" Questioned Hinaru

"Yes, really." Answered the ninja

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU MYSELF!" Shouted Naruko as she was doing the hand sign for Shadow clone jutsu, "SHADOW CLONE JUSTSU!" Shouted Naruko as two shadow clones popped up, POOF!, two shadow clones popped up performing Rasengan on both of Naruko's hands, the Shadow clones disappeared, POOF!, disappeared the Shadow  
clones, Naruko was running towards the ninja.

"Your goanna try that stupid move again." Said the ninja, as he was prepared to fight Naruko, when Naruko was close to the ninja, the ninja grabbed her hands, suddenly Naruko disappeared, and the Rasengan turned into, tow Naruko's, Naruko's clones performed the Rasengan, "AHHHH!" Shouted the ninja in pain, the ninja hit a tree and his back was hurting, "But.., h….., how?" Questioned the ninja

"Got ya!" Shouted Naruko as she jumped of a tree, "You see, while I was performing shadow-clone Jutsu, I used the smoke to hide and run to the tree, while my clones used the Transformation Jutsu to turn into Rasengans, while my clone was holding them, when you grabbed my clone, my clone disappeared and both of my clones used Rasengans on you!" Answered and Explained Naruko with a Smirk on her face

The ninja got up, "Very nice plan you got there." Complemented the ninja, "But that won't stop me." Said the ninja as he was prepared to fight

"Eight-Trigrams and Sixty-four Palms!" Shouted Hinaru as he performed the Eight-Trigrams and Sixty-Four Palms technique

"AHHH!" Shouted the ninja in pain

"Good job Hinaru!" Cheered Naruko

"Th….thanks Naruko." Thanked Hinaru as his face was light red from that complement

"Huuuu." Struggled the ninja as he struggled to get up, "Your and Hyuga, aren't you?" Questioned the ninja

"Yes, why?" Questioned and Answered Hinaru

"Because, I stole your clans secret technique, the Byakugan!" Shouted and Answered the ninja

"WHAT!" Shouted Hinaru

"Now, time to battle!" Shouted the ninja, "BYAGUGAN!" Shouted the ninja

"BASTARD!" Shouted Naruko as she came in and punched the ninja

Before Naruko could punch the ninja, the ninja punched Naruko, at the spot where she put her chakra energy from

"HUUUUFFFF!" Shouted Naruko in pain as she was flying towards a tree, BASH!, Naruko hit the tree hard

"You fool." Said the ninja, "Don't you know that the Byakugan is stronger than you think, I can detect any sign and places where your chakra points are!" Shouted the ninja

"Oh yeah, Byakugan!" Shouted Hinaru as he performed Byakugan, "Don't forget that I'm the one who has the ability aswell, and I'm the one who had much more training from a live person than from a dead body!" Shouted Hinaru as he was prepared to fight the ninja

"So you must have a lot more experience on the Byakugan than I do, this shall be an interesting fight." Said the ninja as he was satisfied with a challenging fight

"And don't forget, I fought against Neji and won against him!" Shouted Naruko while getting up

"So this kid fought and beat a Hyuga, this just increases the difficulty of this challenging fight." Said the ninja as he was more satisfied than before

"RASENGAN!" Shouted Naruko while performing Rasengan

"FIRE-BALL JUSTSU!" Shouted the ninja while performing Fire-Ball Jutsu

The Fie-Ball Jutsu and Rasengan both collided and blew up sending Naruko away through the forest and the ninja away in the sky

"Well, I guess that this isn't going to be a challenging fight." Said the ninja while flying off, TINK!, the ninja was far away in the sky

"NARUKO!" Shouted Hinaru as he ran towards Naruko, Hinaru and Naruko were now back together in the forest, "Naruko are you okay?" Questioned Hinaru as he found Naruko getting up from the cloud

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Naruko while getting up

Suddenly, Naruko's feet were sinking into the ground

"OH, NO, NOT AGAIN!" Shouted Naruko in panic

"What's wrong?" Questioned Hinaru

"HINARU, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Shouted and warned Naruko

"Why?" Questioned Hinaru

"Because this is quicksand," Warned Naruko

"Don't worry, I'll pull you out!" Shouted Hinaru

"I can see that the quicksand is only a pond wide, so be careful." Warned Naruko

"Okay, here grab my hands." Said Hinaru while giving her hands to Naruko, Naruko was now a knee deep

"Okay." Said Naruko while grabbing onto Hinaru's hands

Hinaru was now holding on to Naruko, he was using all of his strength to pull Naruko out, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull her out

"Hold…..huh, on." Said Hinaru while struggling to pull Naruko out, some of the edge of the quicksand broke and Hinaru fell in, "Ahh!" Shouted Hinaru as he fell in the quicksand, both Hinaru and Naruko were a waist deep in quicksand now

"Well great, looks like we're both stuck now." Said Naruko as she couldn't believe what happened

"Don't worry Naruko, I'll get us out." Said Hinaru while struggling to get his legs out

Naruko puts her hand on Hinarus shoulder and pulled her body closer and Hinaru and Naruko were now face to face

"It doesn't matter." Said Naruko

"Wh…why?" Questioned Hinaru

"It's too late, we're goanna die." Said Naruko with tears coming out of her eyes, "But before we die, I just want you to know that I… love you." Said Naruko quietly with tears coming out of her eyes

"N…..Naruko." Said Hinaru as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Naruko pulled Hinaru closer and closer and kissed him in the mouth, Hinaru's face was so red that it looked like he had been sun burnt, Naruko pulled Hinaru in a position where they were both hugging each other

As Naruko was about to give up she opened her eyes and saw a stick close, she was thinking that she could get out with Hinaru, "Hinaru." Called Naruko

"Yes." Responded Hinaru

"I have an idea on how we could get out of this alive." Said Naruko with a smirk on her face

"Really?" Questioned Hinaru

"Yes, really." Answered Naruko, "You see that branch close to us?" Questioned Naruko

Hinaru turned around and saw the branch, "Yes, yes I do." Answered Hinaru

"Okay good, now push me and help me out, if I pull myself out I will pass the branch to you, then you could pull yourself out aswell." Explained Naruko

"Okay." Answered Hinaru, Hinaru pushed Naruko while Naruko dragged herself on the ground to grab the branch, she grabbed the branch and pulled herself up, "ALMOST…THERE." Struggled Naruko as she pulled herself up, "YOU…. HUH,…. CAN DO IT NARUKO, I BELIEVE IN YOU." Said Hinaru as he struggled to push Naruko up, Naruko was now free from the quicksand, Hinaru was now a stomach deep in quicksand

"Okay, Hinaru grab the branch." Said Naruko as she pushed the branch towards Hinaru

"Got it." Said Hinaru as he grabbed the Branch and pulled himself up, "ALMOST….., HUH, THERE." Struggled Hinaru while trying to pull himself up, Suddenly the branch broke and Hinaru fell and sank deeper into his chest, "AHH!" Shouted Hinaru as he fell deeper in the quicksand into his chest

"HINARU NO!" Screamed Naruko as she was worried for Hinaru

"I'm alright!" Shouted Hinaru as he didn't want Naruko to worry

Naruko grabbed the branch and gave the Branch to Hinaru, "Here, Hinaru grab the branch and hold on, I'll pull you up, alright?" Questioned and Explained Naruko

"Okay." Agreed Hinaru

Hinaru grabbed hold of the branch while Naruko pulled him up, "HOLD ON." Struggled Naruko while trying to pull Hinaru up, "OKAY…..YYYY." Struggled Hinaru while holding on to the stick, Naruko was almost pulled into the quicksand when she slipped, "AHH!" Shouted Naruko as she slipped, "NARUKO NO!" Shouted Hinaru as he was worried that Naruko would fall in the quicksand with him, "I'm alright!" Shouted Naruko, "Fuuu." Sighed Hinaru as he was grateful that Naruko did not fall in

"Lets try again." Said Naruko while grabbing hold of the branch

"NARUKO NO!" Shouted Hinaru

"Huh!" Exclaimed Naruko

"There no way to pull me out, I'm dead, but to tell you something before I die, I love you too." Said Hinaru while closing his eyes

"Hinaru, don't you dare do this to me!" Shouted Naruko as her eyes started to fill with tears, she was so worried for Hinaru that her eyes turned red, her teeth sharpened like a fox, her eyes turned into a fox's eyes, with red chakra flowing all over her body, Hinaru was still holding on, he still had the grip to hold on, Hinaru was now a neck deep, Naruko strengthened her hands on the stick and pulled Hinaru up, "HOLD ON HINARU!" Shouted and Struggled Naruko as she pulled Hinaru up, "I PROMISE THAT I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!" Shouted Naruko while pulling Hinaru up, Hinaru was now free from the quicksand and safe, the red Chakra and the fox features on Naruko disappeared and Naruko was knocked down

Hinaru got up and saw that he was free from the quicksand, he picked Naruko up carrying her on his back, "Naruko, I don't know how but you saved me, how and where did you get all that strength?" Questioned Hinaru while carrying Naruko on his back with a smirk on his face, Hinaru and Naruko were now heading back to the Hidden Leaf where they would give their report to Lady Tsunade about the bridge incident

Back in the Hidden Leaf, Naruko and Hinaru were giving their report about what happened on the bridge

"This guy must be more dangerous than I thought." Said Tsunade, "You kids can go off now, I need to figure out who we're dealing with." Said Tsunade

Naruko and Hinaru left the office and went outside

"N…..Naruko, about what I said and we did." Said Hinaru while blushing

"It's alright." Said Naruko, "We we're in danger that's all." Said Naruko while blushing

**That's the end of the story, and I want to apologies for not uploading Pokemon a new journey volume:8, I didn't have the time because I was rehearsing for drama and in a week now I'll be in England for a week, so sorry for not uploading, no hard feelings **


End file.
